Phenol is an important product in the chemical industry and is useful in, for example, the production of phenolic resins, bisphenol A, ε-caprolactam, adipic acid, plasticizers, and polymers such as nylon-6.
Currently, a common route for the production of phenol is the Hock process via cumene. This is a three-step process in which the first step involves alkylation of benzene with propylene in the presence of an acidic catalyst to produce cumene. The second step is oxidation, preferably aerobic oxidation, of cumene to the corresponding cumene hydroperoxide. The third step is the cleavage of the cumene hydroperoxide in the presence of heterogeneous or homogeneous catalysts into equimolar amounts of phenol and acetone, a co-product. However, the world demand for phenol is growing more rapidly than that for the acetone co-product. This imbalance depresses the value of the co-product reducing the economic benefits of the Hock process.
Thus, a process that coproduces higher ketones, rather than acetone, may be an attractive alternative route to the production of phenol. In addition, there is a growing market for cyclohexanone, which is used as an industrial solvent, as an activator in oxidation reactions and in the production of adipic acid, cyclohexanone resins, cyclohexanone oxime, caprolactam, and nylon-6.
As it has been recently disclosed, phenol and cyclohexanone can be co-produced by a novel process in which cyclohexylbenzene is oxidized to obtain cyclohexylbenzene hydroperoxide, which, in turn, is decomposed in the presence of an acid catalyst to the desired phenol and cyclohexanone in a cleavage process.
Although the production of phenol and cyclohexanone from cyclohexylbenzene appears to be analogous to the Hock process for producing phenol and acetone from cumene, the chemistries in each step are actually very different.
It is known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,053,571 and 5,146,024 that cyclohexylbenzene can be produced by contacting benzene with hydrogen in the presence of a catalyst comprising ruthenium and nickel supported on zeolite beta and that the resultant cyclohexylbenzene can be processed in two steps to cyclohexanone and phenol. U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,513 discloses that cyclohexylbenzene can be produced by contacting benzene with hydrogen in the presence of a bifunctional catalyst comprising a molecular sieve of the MCM-22 family and at least one hydrogenation metal selected from palladium, ruthenium, nickel, cobalt and mixtures thereof. The catalyst also contains a binder and/or matrix and in the Examples the catalyst is produced by impregnating an extrudate of the MCM-22 family molecular sieve and an alumina binder with an aqueous solution of a salt of the hydrogenation metal using incipient wetness impregnation. The '513 patent also discloses that the resultant cyclohexylbenzene can be oxidized to the corresponding hydroperoxide and the peroxide decomposed to the desired phenol and cyclohexanone.